bloodbowl_legendaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Bowl Legendary Edition:Creating content
There are many ways to help us add content. Since both this Wiki and Wikipedia are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported), one of the ways you may contribute is to copy Wikipedia articles to this Wiki word for word as long as you follow some very simple guidelines. The process for doing this is outlined at Blood Bowl:Copying Articles From Wikipedia. Another excellent place for information regarding Blood Bowl is the site known as the [http://bloodbowl.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Bowl_Wiki Blood Bowl Wiki], the oldest repository of Blood Bowl-related information on the Internet. We would like to avoid copyright violations of their material here on the Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki. Please do not copy and paste those articles here word for word. Use the information present there to produce a new and uniquely written article for this wiki, or please create a template indicating the source of the page's original design and its top five authors, just as is done for Wikipedia articles. Also, please do not copy and paste into this wiki any artwork that has been created solely and specifically for the Blood Bowl Wiki, as that work is not available for fair use or sharing. Do not include tabletop or role playing game statistics with any material you add or pages you create for the wiki, as this content is the copyrighted intellectual property of Games Workshop and Fantasy Flight Games and the publication of this material without their permission is illegal. Additionally, please include a license with all images uploaded to the wiki from a Games Workshop or FFG source or any other open content source. The appropriate license for Games Workshop material is a copy of the legal Disclaimer found on this wiki's front page or use the Disclaimer template found on our Templates page. In the absence of a license your image will be removed. Do not upload fan-created art to this wiki. While we allowed the addition of certain high-quality fan-made images for a time, this policy has now changed. We no longer will add new pieces of fan-made art save in very exceptional circumstances, to be determined by the Administrators. New fan-made art will be removed, so please add canon-only artwork that has been published in a Games Workshop product or on the Games Workshop website. Be aware that a failure to comply with any of these specifications in an article will most likely see that article deleted immediately or as soon as noticed by an Administrator; Administrators are not responsible for any content you have created that does not accord with wiki policy and is erased as a result. If it matters to you, or you do not wish to see it edited, altered or possibly deleted, please back it up somewhere else than on the wiki. All articles are to be written in British English, the standard for all Blood Bowl publications. American English is acceptable, but will be edited by Administrators as time permits to accord with British English spelling and usage. The only place the wiki deviates from this standard is in the use of quote marks; we use the American English double quotes (") rather than the British English single quote mark (') in most wiki articles. The publication of any material or articles in a language other than English will result in the immediate deletion of that content by an Administrator. The Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki was established specifically to produce a higher level of content, with a greater level of detail in many cases, than is the norm on most fan-created wikis. As such, we expect all of our editors to produce content that meets a certain bar of English language expression, with proper spelling and grammar and to accept more Administrator input than is the norm on most wikis. Articles that are incomplete, riddled with spelling and grammatical errors or just plain sub-par, will be deleted by Administrator fiat under the blanket reason of "does not meet Wiki quality standards." To avoid this happening to you, please do the following: *First, do not create articles just for the sake of adding the topic to the wiki. Only begin an article if you intend to finish it and will include a level of detail and sourcing about the topic that is commensurate with that found in our featured articles. Additionally, if you wish to do an extensive reworking of a major page, group of related pages or entire category of pages on the wiki, please consult with an Administrator or Moderator about your planned changes to determine if they fit into the overall direction of the wiki and will meet the wiki's quality standards. Please do not edit pages simply for taste; i.e., altering sentences that are already grammatically correct and factually accurate; instead, act to fix typos, replace faulty grammar and correct errors of fact. Failure to consult with the wiki's staff when making major alterations to an already extant page may lead to the rollback of all your work and/or a permanent ban depending on the amount of unauthorised changes that have been made and that require repair. Please avoid this potential problem by simply outlining your proposed changes to an Administrator or Moderator first. A major page is one that is the primary page for a faction (Blood Bowl Races, Blood Bowl, Human Team, etc.) or one concerning a major character (Griff Oberwald or the Morg'th N'hthrog) or one whose topic is a large grouping of equipment or weapons. *Second, check over your work after you complete it and are ready to publish. So many problems of poorly created articles appear here on the wiki only because the editor did not bother to check their work after completing an edit or a new article. *Third, ensure that any image you add to the wiki is sourced, has a license as described above, and has been inserted above the paragraph on the page where you wish to place the picture. Do not place a picture in the middle of a line of text, as this causes formatting problems for the page and creates more unnecessary work for our Administrators and other editors. To check the placement of an image, make sure you check the article in Source mode in the editor as it will show you the actual placement of the picture far more accurately than editing in the standard mode. All images should be set standard to 250PX in size, unless the image's maximum is smaller than that size, in which case it should be set to its maximum allowable size. Additionally, make sure that the image has been sourced, including the published, official source you took it from and the page number where it can be found. This information can be placed above the disclaimer on the image's information page. Alternatively, please include this information in the Sources section of the page if the image was taken from the same source (s) as the text on the page. *Fourth, ensure that you have added sources for your article (if you have created a new article) to your page, which should include all published sources you drew on to write the article and the page numbers in those sources, if applicable. Place this information in a separate heading named "Sources" using the wiki's Heading 2 format. A newly-created article that does not list its sources and page numbers in this manner will be deleted by Administrator fiat. *Finally, add your new page to the wiki's system of categories. The page will highlight a vast number of our existing categories for you to add to, and you should be able to pick one or more that are appropriate. No matter what, always add your page to the category that corresponds to the first letter of the name of the page you have created. Categories are important and represent one of the main advantages of organising information in a wiki format, as they allow our users to find all the pages that may accord with their areas of interest. Please DO NOT CREATE NEW CATEGORIES without the permission of an Administrator or the Wiki Moderator who is in charge of maintenance for the category system, which at present is the Lead Administrator [http://bloodbowl-legendary.wikia.com/wiki/User:Algrim_Whitefang Algrim Whitefang]. *For further help with editing and the stylistic standards that are expected to be upheld by all editors to the wiki, please see our Manual of Style. No-Tolerance Policy for Harassment or Flaming Obviously any content that contains swear words or other off-colour sentiments will be deleted immediately by Administrator fiat and will result in a permanent ban against the editor that wrote them without warning. The Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki is a place for mature themes and content but we do not tolerate open crudeness. If you would not say it in front of your mother, do not say it here. Any harassment, personal disparagement, use of racial, religious or ethnic slurs against another editor, Administrator or Moderator, personal attacks upon an editor, Administrator, or Moderator or outright trolling will result in an immediate and permanent ban from this wiki, as we have a no-tolerance policy for this kind of behaviour. Conduct yourself in a mature and professional manner. If you have a disagreement with another editor, particularly with an Administrator, about an action taken against something you have edited or a standing wiki policy, express your concern forthrightly and maturely, without resort to sarcasm, inappropriate language or attempts to humiliate simply to achieve an emotional payback for yourself. Failure to do so in your online communications will be viewed as a violation of our anti-harassment policy and you will be permanently banned. Remember, the administrators and long-standing editors here have dedicated many, in some cases hundreds of hours of their time, free of charge, to get this once-abandoned wiki back on its feet. Show some respect for both their efforts and your own by keeping it clean and focused on making this the best repository for ''Blood Bowl'' lore on the Internet. Execution of the Permanent Ban Due to legitimate concerns about overzealous use of the permanent ban, editors will receive a warning from an Administrator or Moderator before any permanent ban is enacted against them in cases other than vandalism, spamming, or harassment. This warning will explain what they have done wrong, and will provide an explanation of how they can avoid a similar error in the future. Failure to comply in good faith may result in a temporary ban from wiki activities. Repeated failure to conform will result in a permanent ban. Thank you, and please enjoy your time here on the Blood Bool Legendary Edition Wiki! Category:B